iceagefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:72.223.14.230
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of Fandom's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to Fan:Angry Birds Ice Age! ' ''. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, you can look at our or stop by Community Central to check out our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Fandom. And don't forget to check out Fandom University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:Sannse I am disappointed I have been looking at the Movie Fanon Wiki and I see that you are still harassing CarlosRojelio96 about his ideas I am disappointed that you haven't listened to me. Remember what I said? 'You don't have to worry about other users ideas being ripoffs of real movies, because it doesn't matter.' : Then WHY are movies copyright by their creators? ::: ''If that were the case, noone would be allowed to write any fanfictions, or make any pages on the Wikis. Wikia wouldn't exist. '' ::: ''The studios are okay with fanfictions and fan pages being similar with their ideas because they don't make any money. Iceagefanfromkiwiland2 (talk) 23:01, July 16, 2017 (UTC) ::: Oh. I didn't know. Yet you are still angrily telling him that his ideas are ripoffs and that he will be sued by Dreamworks. (http://moviefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Super_Louds_11:_Mission_Revolution) You are not an admin, or the Wiki Policeman! It is not your job to control other users ideas, and it is highly inappropriate and rude when you do so. When you try to tell other users their idea is a ripoff and force them to change it, you are being a brat. This is one of the reasons why were blocked forever from the Idea Wiki by SpyroandLSFan when you were User:63.225.203.172, when you accused Fishbird of making a ripoff of Muppets Take Manhatten. : HE WAS RIPPING OFF REAL MOVIES! AND PLUS, I WILL DELETE ICE AGE THAWED OUT AND RIP IT OFF AGAIN AFTER I DELETE YOUR PAGE!!! ::: You have this major problem with anyone who you think rips off a real movie, yet below you seem to think it's okay for you to rip off Finding Dory and Ice Age, and are 'angry' with me for stopping you. That's hypocritical. ::: Why can't I rip off real movies, especially if it's not a parody?! I do not like having to tell you the same thing over and over again! Please, please read this closely and understand, and please stop telling other users you think their pages are ripoffs in a rude way. IT DOESN'T MATTER IF OTHER USER'S PAGES RIP OFF REAL MOVIES. '' ''YOU DON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT IT. : STOP SHOUTING AT ME!!! I DON'T LIKE IT WHEN YOU DELETE PAGES AND TELL ME WHAT TO DO!! BESIDES, YOU'LL NEVER BECOME AN ADMIN!!!! ::: Yet you shout at me, threaten to delete my pages, and try to tell me what I must to to Ice Age Diverge. Again, hypocritical. '' ::: ''No, I won't become an admin, and I'm fine with that. In fact, I'm deleting my account because of your rudeness. ::: Oh yeah? Then why is your reply in all caps and bold? If you still want to tell them their page is a ripoff, here is how you say it: "I think your page may be a ripoff of (X), because (these scenes/this premise) are similar. Understand? Iceagefanfromkiwiland2 (talk) 20:46, June 18, 2017 (UTC) : And I am disappointed in you as well, for criticizing Finding Marlin in the first place, not letting make my own version of Ice Age Thawed Out, and not letting me submit your page to Blue Sky Studios. :: Seriously? You're still sore about that? People will criticize your ideas, get used to it and toughen up. Some of them are actually trying to '''help you' improve your ideas.'' :: : You mean like when I asked CarlosRojelio for feedback on my transcript, and he asked me to change the nightmare scene because it might be similar to Finding Nemo? ::I will let you make your own version of Ice Age Thawed Out, '''as long as you come up with your own plot and characters, and do not copy over everything from my version. 'Understand? :: ''And of course you can't submit my page to Blue Sky Studios, that would be you taking the credit for all my hard work. '' :: ''Imagine if I submitted Finding Marlin to Pixar, and they made it into a real film and I got all the credit and money and fame. How would you feel then? Iceagefanfromkiwiland2 (talk) 23:52, June 19, 2017 (UTC) :::The "money and fame" part is not what I wanted. I still want to submit Finding Marlin to Pixar. ::::That's not my point. My point is how would you feel if I lied and told the studios that Finding Marlin was all my idea? Iceagefanfromkiwiland2 (talk) 19:26, June 22, 2017 (UTC) ::::: Then I would hate you and delete all of your hard work! ::::::: Exactly. Then that's how I'd feel if you submitted Ice Age: Thawed Out to Blue Sky Studios. (Except I wouldn't delete your pages and hard work.) ''Do you understand? Iceagefanfromkiwiland2 (talk) 22:08, June 29, 2017 (UTC)'' ::::::: Yes, I understand. But the reason why I wanted your idea to become real because I want Blue Sky Studios to bring the Ice Age series back to its roots. And plus, I want to know what Shadi would look like (I think she'll look like a cross between Roshan and Nadia). : I understand your points up there. I couldn't control my anger. But how did you track me down on Movie Fanon Wiki to find the ripoff? :: If you say you understand, but continue to do what I told you not to do, you don't understand, so you are lying. '' :: ''If you really understand, then stop telling me and Carlos that we will be sued because you think our ideas are 'ripoffs'. '' :: ''I have a link to the Movie Fanon Wiki from when I had to delete your unauthorised move of Ice Age Thawed Out, so I can go and look at the Recent Activity there. That's where I saw you threatening Carlos with being sued. ::: I mean: Did you hack into my account to find the ripoff? ::::No I did not. What I said above was the truth: I went onto the Recent Wiki Activity on the Movie Fanon Wiki and saw that you kept messaging Carlos. I read the messages and saw that you were angrily harassing him and trying to boss him around about deleting pages that you thought were rip offs, which I had told you not to do just earlier. Also, I read the pages in question and did not think they were ripoffs. Iceagefanfromkiwiland2 (talk) 19:39, July 11, 2017 (UTC) ::::::THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEAN. YOU SHOULDN'T GO TO THE RECENT WIKI ACTIVITY TO FIND ANY RIPOFFS!!!! :::::::That sounds suspicious, like you're hiding something from me and don't want me to find out. Have you ripped off more of my pages and put them on other wikis without my permission. :::::::''You often make comments about Finding Marlin on threads that don't concern you, like when I'm tried to message BrianBoy or other anonymous users. '' :: ''You should learn to control your anger. It doesn't matter if other users are writing ripoffs of real movies. '''It is not your job to tell them off. It is the admin's job, or the studios job.. Iceagefanfromkiwiland2 (talk) 23:52, June 19, 2017 (UTC)'' : How would you like it if I told the creators of the 2009 Star Trek reboot that you used the scene where the villain and Spock get sucked into the black hole and the villain destroys a spaceship, killing Kirk's dad? HUH?! You WILL be sued by the company who made the reboot until you replace that scene! :: I really think the studios have better things to do than worry about an insignificant Wiki user like me writing a plot that is only slightly similar to one of their movies. They won't care, because I'm not making money from it, and Ice Age Diverge will never become a real film. :: Please stop trying to force me to change Ice Age Diverge. I am happy with it the way it is, '' :: ''I acknowledge the premise is similar, but it is not a rip-off because I am only taking a similar premise. The actual scenes and the plot are different enough to not be a ripoff. '' :: ''If it were a ripoff I would have used the exact same plot from the Star Trek reboot and simply replaced the characters and locations, like you did with your original version of Finding Marlin when it was a ripoff of Finding Dory and Ice Age. Iceagefanfromkiwiland2 (talk) 23:52, June 19, 2017 (UTC) : And by "Also, I'm STILL MAD AT YOU FOR SPAMMING ABOUT ICE AGE FOREVER AFTER!!!!", I mean when you told me about your warning about spams, I deleted the address for the Ice Age Forever After talk page, since you deleted my spam. :: That was not spam. Spam is to an actual page, not a talk page. That was a reference. Iceagefanfromkiwiland2 (talk) 23:52, June 19, 2017 (UTC) : And by "BESIDES, I HAVE NOT ASKED FOR YOUR HELP ON FINDING MARLIN!!!", I mean when you first gave me suggestions and a mature plot, I didn't want them, but I've changed my mind. I still want you to fill in one more scene in the transcript. :: For the last time, NO. I am '''too busy' to help you, sorry. Iceagefanfromkiwiland2 (talk) 23:52, June 19, 2017 (UTC)'' :: I mean: I didn't want your suggestions in the first place, but then I changed my mind. But then, you forced me to use a mature plot, which I don't appreciate. Go ahead and restore that section on my talk page saying "I won't help you anymore with Finding Marlin", but with even more reasons like when I shout at you and then rip off your ideas. : You see why I'm moving to another wiki away from you and CarlosRojelio96? When you shout at me so angrily like that? I do no appreciate it, especially when I have explained OVER and OVER again and you NEVER seem to remember. I hate working for you anymore. I see you have not changed a bit. : I've changed my mind. I do not give you permission to help me anymore with Finding Marlin. I don't trust you not to rip off real movies like Star Trek and take credit for them. YOU CANNOT RIP OFF ANY REAL MOVIES OR ANY OTHER WIKI PAGES!!!!! : 13:09, June 19, 2017 (UTC) ::: Now you're just parroting what I've said to you in the past. You say pretty much exactly what I've said to you before, and I don't think you understand the context or what it really means. ::: I have never tried to take credit for your work, even though I helped you with much of rewriting Finding Marlin. ::: You are the one who tried to take credit for my work, when you moved Ice Age Thawed Out to the Movie Fanon Wiki without my permission or even acknowledging that I was the sole creator of it. :::: I moved your page because when you wouldn't let me use your plot and characters, I decided to hide my version on the Movie Fanon Wiki, and then you somehow hacked into my contributions to find my unauthorised move. You shouldn't hack into my contributions because that is against the rules of the Wiki. :::::The fact that you were trying to hide it from me shows that you were doing a bad thing. You shouldn't move my pages to other Wikis if you haven't asked me first or if I said 'No'. :::::I did not hack into your account or contributions. It is impossible to do that, as far as I know. I saw your unauthorised move in Recent Wiki Activity : YOU SHOULDN'T DELETE MY PAGES!!!! AND I HAVE NEVER ASKED FOR YOUR STUPID HELP ON ANY OF MY PAGES!!! ::: Um, you've asked me for help on Finding Marlin? So many times that it makes you think you don't want to do the actual work? ::: And I will delete your pages if they continue to rip off my pages and you don't make any significant changes. ::: : What do you mean "they"? I even apologized. ::: And you have also shouted at me far more often than I have 'shouted' at you. ::: I am sorry if you are angry, but please, '''please '''try to understand! I am trying to help you with good manners so that you don't get blocked from other wikis. Iceagefanfromkiwiland2 (talk) 01:07, June 20, 2017 (UTC) ::: YOU WILL NEVER BECOME ADMIN! BESIDES, I WILL MAKE DEALS WITH EVERY WIKI OWNER THAT RIPPING OFF REAL MOVIES IS AGAINST THE RULES BECAUSE YOU STOPPED ME FROM RIPPING FINDING DORY AND ICE AGE!!!! ::: YOU CANNOT BLOCK ME! LIKE I SAID, YOU WILL NEVER BECOME ADMIN! ::: YOU SEE WHY I'M LEAVING THIS PATHETIC WIKJ AND GOING TO A NEW WIKI? WHEN YOU ANGRILY SHOUT AT ME LIKE THAT? I DON'T APPRECIATE IT, ESPECIALLY WHEN YOU TOLD ME NOT TO RIP OFF FINDING DORY, ICE AGE, THAWED OUT, DIVERGE, AND EVERYTHING ELSE! I DO NOT WANT YOUR HELP ANYMORE! ::: I'VE CHANGED MY MIND! YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO HELP ME WITH FINDING MARLIN OR MY TRANSCRIPT! I DON'T TRUST YOU TO CRITICIZE MY FINDING MARLIN PAGE!!!!!! ::: 14:52, July 16, 2017 (UTC) ::::: You're shouting. ::::: Well, if you're going to make a deal with every wiki about ripoffs, are you going to make an amendment that allows you to rip off any page or movie you like, like you seem to want to still rip off Ice Age and Finding Dory? ::::: : Changed my mind because I read your other comments, okay? And no, I don't want to rip off the movies I like. But I still want to keep my plot for Ice Age Forever After. ::::: I don't care about being an admin or not, so if you think that makes me feel bad ::::: I can say the same thing about you. You must see why I'm leaving, because you're shouting at me more than you claim I'm "shouting" at you, and I don't appreciate it either. ::::: Not a problem. I'm leaving too, and if you change your mind I won't be there. Iceagefanfromkiwiland2 (talk) 23:01, July 16, 2017 (UTC) ::::: I mean I'm moving to Movie Fanon Wiki and The Idea Wiki (different than Idea Wiki). ::::: 23:12, July 16, 2017 (UTC) LearnedHand41 editing Ice Age Forever After Just letting you know LearnedHand41 is messing around with your Ice Age Forever After page. They have changed the release year from 2019 to 2022, and made it the 7th Ice Age movie after their idea 'Ice Age: The Kidnapping' Are you okay with this or not? If you are not, I will have a word with them about editing other users pages without permission. Iceagefanfromkiwiland2 (talk) 04:08, June 27, 2017 (UTC) NO. I don't like it when people vandalize my pages, and I couldn't think of nice words at this moment. 11:49, June 27, 2017 (UTC)